1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, OLEDs exhibit excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move to the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons may recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change (e.g., decay or transition) from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.